


Not A Word

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: With the Coalition of Clans in tenuous harmony it is important that nothing adversely affects the Commander's power... which is why Octavia is surprised to see Clarke pressed up against a tent pole by the Commander.





	Not A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You cannot tell anyone about this."
> 
> Well, it has been a while since I wrote anything for The 100, and even longer since I paid attention to anything to do with the plot. This is set sometime in the second half of the third season, and it is most definitely divergent from the show.

“I’ll leave you two to your discussion.” Lexa murmured as she squeezed Clarke’s trembling hand reassuringly before she disentangled their fingers and backed out of the blonde-haired woman’s tent.

Clarke’s eyes followed the dull crimson streak of the Commander’s sash out of the canvas tent before her gaze shifted to meet Octavia’s startled stare. “Um…” Clarke bit down on the inside of her cheek nervously. “So…”

“What was _that_?” Octavia asked sharply in an almost strangled voice as if her throat had closed from shock.

“Lexa and I…” Clarke began in a nervous stammer. “We… We are, sort of, seeing one another?”

“Sort of?” Octavia blinked. “That’s why I walked in on her hand up your shirt and her tongue in your mouth?!”

“OK!” Clarke felt her cheeks burn at the sound of Octavia’s words. “More than sort of.”

“Why was _that_ the first thing I’ve heard about it?” Octavia’s dark brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Because the clans wouldn’t approve.” Clarke replied with a soft sigh and a shake of her head. “You know how tenuous the coalition is right now. The only reason that Skaikru hasn’t been wiped out is Lexa. If the clan leaders think that she’s being influenced by a Skaikru, by _me_ , then there’s no telling if they’ll remain in line.”

“Even though you’re Wanheda?” Octavia asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

“They’re scared of Wanheda, but most of the clan leaders think that Lexa should have killed me and absorbed my power.” Clarke answered with a shake of her head. “The fact that she hasn’t is… a fault as far as they believe, but because I appear to be wholly under her control they… are willing to let it slide.”

“But if, while all this is happening,” Octavia waved her hand to the entrance of the tent as if to point at the blockade that stretched around Arkadia, “they think that it is Wanheda influencing Heda they’ll break from the coalition, and then Arkadia will be fucked.”

“Exactly.” Clarke said with a relieved smile. “Which is why you cannot tell anyone about this, not even Lincoln, at least for now. We need to remove Pike and integrate Skaikru with the coalition before that happens.”

“Lincoln wouldn’t tell anyone.” Octavia huffed. “But, I understand. I won’t tell anyone. Though, you might want to think about getting a guard for your door or something so no one else walks in.”

“Actually…” Clarke paused and lifted her eyes to meet Octavia’s gaze directly. “I was wondering whether you would become my guard…”

“Me?” Octavia blinked. “But, I’m not…”

“You are Skaikru, trained by Trikru, and you’ve been by my side since the beginning.” Clarke murmured. “I would… There’s no one I trust more.”

“Then,” Octavia stepped forward to wrap her arms around Clarke’s shoulders, “I’d be honoured Clarke.”

~

“So,” Clarke stepped around the divider of Lexa’s tent into the Commander’s sleeping quarters, “Octavia won’t tell, and she’s agreed to be my guard.”

“I see.” Lexa’s eyes flickered upward to meet Clarke’s soft gaze as she reached a hand out toward the other woman. “We shall have to be more careful.”

“I know.” Clarke chuckled as she took Lexa’s hand and allowed the dark-haired woman to pull her down onto the bed of furs. “Which is why I’m supposedly meeting you for a strategic discussion right now.”

“Strategic discussion?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “Then we have some time.”

“Some, yes.” Clarke agreed before she dipped her head and met Lexa’s waiting lips softly. “Enough for this.”


End file.
